The Coming of Autumn
by anakinlove
Summary: Batman is lonely after his third sidekick, Tim leaves to join the titans and vows that he will never have another sidekick. But after meeting a young metahuman that seems to need him as much as he needs her, he rethinks his choice.
1. Chapter 1

Batman was lonely. All his Robins had gone and he was sure there would never be another. No more was there a child to provide the necessary break in the endless monotony that was his life. Tim Drake had left to join the Titans, leaving his former mentor hurting and alone.

He had not been able to talk to the boy. Bruce Wayne lacked that ability, so he had left and the Batman had decided something. Never was another boy to don the Robin costume. Just to make sure he believed it, he put it behind glass and locked it. Never again would he have his heart broken. But, the Batman was lonely nonetheless. He didn't know what to do.

Autumn was well named. She had ice blue eyes like a chilly fall day and soft golden red hair like falling leaves. Her name had been the only good thing her mother had done for her. It wasn't really Alicia's fault she couldn't be there for her daughter. She died, again, not her fault.

Alicia always knew there was something strange about little Autumn. She had thought about aborting the girl shortly after her being conceived, but something swayed her judgment and for nine months her judgment continued to be swayed until it was too late and Autumn was allowed to grace the world with her living presence.

So, Alicia began to raise the girl, with Autumn's father making occasional appearances. The broken family wasn't exactly rich. The one room apartment they lived in was anything but nice, but it suited Autumn fine.

Bristol was a strange man. It seemed at times, as if he weren't even human. The reality was, he wasn't, but Alicia didn't know that and she hadn't known it when he invited her home on the date of Autumn's conception. Alicia was no stranger to being invited to a man's home, she was an attractive woman, except this time she said yes. She didn't normally.

Well, when Alicia's parents found out about Autumn, she was out of the house. Alicia tried to go back to Bristol's home, but he was nowhere to be found. So, Alicia was banished to the streets. Bristol found her there and took her to that little apartment. That was where Autumn was born.

Bristol was in and out, never staying long, never leaving long. He became a familiar sight to Autumn, some one who was in her select circle of people important to her world. Bristol almost never touched her, but when he did, it sent shivers down Autumn's spine. He never hurt her, never touched her in any way abusive and when he spoke, it was in low, gentle tones.

His eyes drew the girl as much as they had drawn her mother. They were dark purple and coupled with his black hair made him a frightening person to all but Autumn. Even Alicia at times seemed frightened of him, even though he never laid a hand upon her in anything other then respect.

To Autumn, he was source of pleasure, a strong being that could be broken down to love her. She may have gotten her mother's looks, but she had her father's spirit and alien presence.

Alicia was taken care of until Autumn was five. Then, she took her daughter out one day to the park. Autumn was always told to be careful with the other children she played with. Five year olds did not judge their playmates too harshly and though they all knew she was strange, she played good games so they welcomed her into their circle.

It was not a nice part of town and soon, Autumn's mother had been grabbed by someone.

"Give me your money", the man had said roughly. Childbirth had robbed Alicia of some of her looks, but none of her spirit. She had kicked the man as hard as she could and called Autumn to her. Autumn was loyal like a dog and came willingly to her mother's side as the woman fled the gunman. A gunshot resounded though the alleyways and Alicia had dropped like a rock, the last thing she heard being Autumn's screams of terror.

Rage had over come the tiny five year old and it was a very good thing no one but the gunman was around. Though he ran off, Autumn stalked him through the streets doggedly. She cornered him in an alleyway. The man thought the five year old was to be a source of easy pleasure for him, but she slaughtered him.

Some great power that resounded in her core, given to her by the race of her father, came out in a wave of fury the gun man was unprepared for. When the police finally showed up, they were met with a horrific sight. A gunman ripped to shreds lying next to a dead woman who had been shot through the chest, and a little red headed girl sobbing hysterically by her side.

The murder of the gunman was far more startling then the murder of the woman, which was almost routine in this Gotham. His wounds were similar to those you see when someone has been killed by a panther or a tiger. Autumn was pushed to the side. Bristol came and got her.

"You weren't here, you could have protected her but you weren't here", Autumn had screamed, you're never here. Bristol's strong arms had lifted the little girl and carried her away, allowing her to fall asleep on his chest.

When Autumn woke up, Bristol hoisted her onto his lap and gave her a talk she would never forget.

"You are not human, you are different. I wasn't going to tell you until you were older, but you have killed. You have taken your first life and there is blood on your paws. This will not be the last death if you do not learn to control this. You must never kill again. I know it felt good, but I must not. You must not spill innocent blood."

"Help me", Autumn had said. "I will stay with you as long as I can, but I am dying Autumn. Soon I will be no more, can't you see." Autumn had out her arms around his neck and held him as close as she could thinking, a five year old thinks, that if you hold on tightly enough, something won't go away.

Bristol slipped through her fingers within a week and Autumn had again been robbed of a loved one, but this time there could be no revenge. Bristol died because he stayed on earth for too long, but Autumn could stay and feel no ill affects. Later in life, she wished she had died.

Her father never told her of his race, though they might have taken her in, if just to study her. Autumn was banished to the streets. Bristol had imparted to her for that last week how to harness her power, how to use it and how to control it. They had gotten closer then ever. She had bullied him into loving her so desperately it hurt. Years later, she still had that to hold onto.

The streets were a hard place to grow up. Autumn learned at an early age her power must be kept secret. Bad things would happen if anyone knew, so no one must. Despite growing up in alleyways, Autumn committed no more murders. She learned to be kind from the example of a choice few people.

A local baker who saved all the leftovers for her, a flower woman with a shack for her to sleep in, a paper boy who gave her all his spare change, people like that who were lights in Autumn's darkness.

Once, after running away, she stumbled upon a drug dealer, who inadvertently learned of her unique skills and employed her, against her will, to help him. He beat her, badly, oftentimes under the influence of the very alcohol he forced her to steal for him. Autumn was the ticket to her own undoing.

Then, she was captured on a drug raid, not by the child officials, but by someone far fiercer. It was the best thing that could have ever happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman was going to the hall of justice. He hated the hall of justice because he was the only one there who wasn't a metahuman, but he was so lonely, he didn't care. Alfred was gone on vacation.

When Batman got to the hall of justice, he was surprised to see every hero in the place running back and forth.

"What's going on?" Batman asked, stopping the Green Lantern.

"We just captured some sort of new metahuman and she's lethal. We have her in a holding cell, but we can't immobilize her and we're waiting for Superman. Go see what you can do."

Batman walked through the shaking hall of justice to the holding cells. There, he saw a large leopard beating itself against the wall. The leopard then changed form into a dragon and blew flames. This strange creature surprised batman. He walked up to the glass and stared inside.

The metahuman shrank away in terror, flattening herself against the wall. Batman knew he had to do something, so he decided to do something crazy. He opened the cell door and walked inside. Then, he squatted down on the ground and faced the creature, which was now a small calico cat.

"Hello", Batman said softly. The cat just stared at him wide eyed. "I'm not going to hurt you", Batman said, "how about you come here and calm down." The cat was covered in burns that looked as if they might have come from the lantern's ring and other distinguishable markings. No wonder the creature was terrified. They should have been gentle.

The cat slowly inched towards him, turning into a golden and brown German shepherd dog, which showed plainly how skinny she was. She had her tail between her legs and her ears back and just looked up at him and whimpered. She stopped a few feet from him and gazed up, expecting to be hit probably.

Batman reached out to pet her and before he knew it, he had drawn it back to himself in pain. His glove had been sliced open as if by a knife. Her teeth were very sharp. Batman didn't get angry, but checked the wound and then wrapped it in his cape. It wasn't very long, but it was down to the bone.

"Alright, I guess should have seen that coming", said Batman. "How about we try again. I just want to pet you." He took the glove off his other hand and reached out to pet her again a growl rumbled in her throat. He hesitated and then gently put his hand down on her raised hackles.

She growled the entire time he stroked her, but she did not strike again. He rubbed her ears and gently ran his hands over her. Her growling intensified when he strayed between her back legs so he moved away from that area, not wanting to push his luck.

As he was moving back up her back, he said, "There, that isn't so bad is it? Can you talk?" The dog nodded its head, not daring to take its eyes off him. "Ok", said Batman, not really sure if this was a yes. "I'm the Batman, what's your name?"

"Autumn", she whispered in the voice of a young girl.

"That's a very pretty name", Batman said. She flashed him a little smile and her growling slowly dissipated until he heard a new sound coming from her, purring. He hadn't even known dogs could purr.

Suddenly, the green lantern barged in. Autumn shrank away to the wall.

"Get away from her Batman", the Lantern said, "She's dangerous." Batman rolled his eyes.

"She's just scared lantern", Batman said. "Come back here Autumn, ignore him." Autumn came slowly towards him, trying to keep her eyes on both the Lantern and Batman at the same time. She came to Batman's outstretched arms and let him stroke her again. The Green Lantern stepped foreword and Autumn shrank behind Batman in cold terror. He soothed her as best as he could.

"Get out of here lantern", Batman said, "I'm fine." Autumn peeked up from behind Batman and snarled at the Lantern. Then, Superman came in.

"What's this about some crazy metahuman?", he asked.

"Batman's fraternizing with it."

"She's not an it lantern", Batman said, "Her name is Autumn." Superman raised his eyebrows.

"Lets take a look at this crazy metahuman shall we."

Autumn snarled but Batman said, "Its ok, Superman won't hurt you."

"She seems to like you bats", Superman said, "but he's right, I won't hurt you little one." Superman looked her over as she flattened herself against Batman, obviously hoping she had found a friend who would protect her.

Superman reached out to touch her and she took a large sniff of his hand before cautiously letting him touch her.

"You smell like space", she said softly, "You aren't from this planet."

"No", said Superman surprised, "You're right. You aren't either if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm half human", Autumn said.

"Ok", said Superman. "How about we let Batman put something on those burns."

"I like the way you smell", Autumn said, "You smell like Bristol."

"Bristol?" Superman asked.

"My father", Autumn said.

"Where is your father?" Superman asked.

"Dead", Autumn said softly, "My mom too. The man who did it, I killed him. He's been dead for a long time. He'll never kill again." Superman nodded.

"How about you let Batman come with me for a moment and get some stuff to put on those wounds."

"Ok", said Autumn, "But don't leave him here with me." She indicated the Lantern, who had been inching towards them.

"I'll leave you alone ok", said Superman. "But first of all, tell me how old you are."

"Fourteen", said Autumn.

"Ok", said Superman. They all three walked out. "What do you think of her Lantern?" Superman asked.

"She's dangerous", the Lantern said fiercely. "No", said Batman, "She's just scared. She calmed down within ten minutes of me going in there and just talking to her." He hid his hand, hoping no one would notice the long, bloody scratch.

"Ok", said Superman, "Well Batman, can you go and take care of her while we decide what to do with her. She seems to trust you."

"Ok", said Batman. He took some salve and some bandages and other things like that and went back into the cell. She immediately came up to him this time, tail wagging and tongue hanging out. 'All right", said Batman, "lets get you cleaned up. What can you turn into?" he asked to get her talk a bit.

"Lots of stuff", Autumn said happily, "But wait, I hurt you."

"Ohh", said Batman, "Its nothing."

"Let me fix it", said Autumn. Batman decided to trust her because he hoped it would get her to trust him more, so he took off the bandages and held out his hand. Autumn licked his wound.

At first, it stung, but then it started to have a kind of soothing flair to it. He looked down at the wound after a minute and saw it was completely healed, a new layer of skin stretched over it. Batman had once gotten a scar on his hand, but that was gone now. The skin was as soft and smooth as a child's.

Autumn wagged her plumed tail. Then, she turned into a girl. Batman was astounded at how bad she looked. She was dirty and skinny and covered in bruises, wounds old and new. Her clothes hung off her like leaves off a tree in fall. They looked older then she did.

She still had ears like a German shepherd, which were the same color as her ginger hair, but also had a long, cat-like tail sweeping around her ankles. When she grinned, he saw pointed eyeteeth.

Batman sat down and Autumn came to him, allowing him to dress the wounds on her arms and legs. It was done quickly. She seemed very happy to have a friend and every chance she got, she was touching Batman as if it had been forever since she had touched another person.

"That should be better", Batman said.

"Yes", said Autumn. "Thank you."

"How about you come with me, if you stick close I think they'll let you out." Autumn pressed herself to him as he walked out of the cell door. Batman laughed.

"You don't have to stick that close", he said. "I'm going to trip over you." Autumn grinned and moved a tiny bit away. Batman realized then, that had been the first time he had laughed in a while. It felt good.

Autumn seemed very happy to be out of the cell. She skipped blissfully by Batman's side. Her lips flared however, when anyone passed them and she got closer to Batman. Superman walked up to them.

He smiled at Autumn and said to Batman, "Are you ok with her."

"Fine" said Batman, "Where is she staying tonight?"

"Here at the hall of justice, I insist we try to find out what she is. We'll make your room more comfortable though", he said to Autumn.

"Will Batman stay?" she asked.

"I think Batman has things to do tonight", Superman said. Batman nodded.

"I'll come back tomorrow though", he said. Autumn nodded and pressed herself to him one last time before he walked out.

Batman couldn't get the girl out of his head all night. He finally fell asleep, but he woke up about three and decided he would go check on Autumn. Something about her made him think. He had never trained a metahuman before and never a girl but… no, what was he thinking, no more sidekicks.

Well, he would just go and check on her, that couldn't hurt right. He got dressed and got in his bat plane.

When he got to the hall of justice, Batman crept inside like a shadow at midnight. He floated down the holding cell where he thought Autumn might be. He saw Superman lying on a pile of pillows and blankets, fast asleep, with Autumn's German Shepherd head on his chest. She lifted her head in a snarl and moved up to stand on Superman's chest in a protective sort of way. Batman stepped out of a corner and smiled.

Autumn wagged her tail and jumped off Superman. She pranced up to Batman when he opened up the cell door and put her front paws on his shoulders, jumping up on him. Batman put her arms around her. Superman sat up and laughed.

"I should have known", he said. "Come to crash our slumber party bats." Batman nodded.

"Had to see how you two were getting along."

"Just fine," said Superman. He stood up to scratch Autumn's big ears. If Batman thought her tail couldn't wag any faster, he was wrong. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"No", said Batman, "I have to get up early tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep." He put Autumn down and looked around the room. "You all made this comfortable." Autumn nodded. Then, she turned into a large leopard and curled up on the blankets with a sigh.

"Come on Bats, lets talk", said Superman. They walked out of the cell, leaving Autumn lightly dozing.

"Why is she still in that cell?" Batman asked, "She's obviously not dangerous." Superman shrugged.

"League protocol, but that's not what you came here to talk about. What is it?"

"I don't know", Batman said, turning around. "Did you find out what she was?"

"Not yet", said Superman. "Nothing in our data banks says anything about what she could be. Perhaps its because she's half human, or so she claims. I really do think she is though. I ran a check on her mother and her father."

"Alicia was defiantly human, but Bristol was a little different. It seems he was buried somewhere, although I don't know where, by the man who examined his body. The guy had no idea what he was. He was obviously strange. I could ask Autumn where he was buried so we could examine the body, or what's left of it, I'm sure she knows, but I just think it would upset her."

"She's a bit unstable as you can probably tell. Until we learn a little bit about her, I think its best just to keep her happy. The rest of the league is still cleaning up the mess she made this afternoon."

"What's going to happen to her?" Batman asked.

"Well", said Superman, "She's going to need supervision. I suppose she can either live with the league in the hall of justice or someone takes her as a sidekick. I don't know who I'd trust with her though, I don't know everything she can do yet, but her teeth can even cut through my skin. I found that out by accident today. She healed me up too. She can also hide that tail and ears of her's like they don't even exist."

"She shouldn't have to grow up here", Batman said ruefully. "She should have a chance at a normal life." Superman shrugged.

"I'll try. The wonder twins did it." Batman didn't say anything to that. His expression said it all. "They aren't that bad Bats", Superman said.

"Come on Supe", Batman said, "The monkey is gay, I'm sure. He humped me the other day. That's why I don't come here all that often. Those kids scare me." Superman rolled his eyes.

"Are you gona go say goodnight to Autumn before you go?" he asked.

"Sure", said Batman. He went back into Autumn's cell. "Goodnight", he said, scratching her ears. She beat her tail on the ground as a large panther and swiped her long tongue over his cheek.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Autumn's big blue eyes seemed to plead with him to come back soon and she rubbed her head against his chin. Batman gave her head a final pat and then left. Autumn watched him go with large, soulful eyes.

The early twilight hours called Autumn in a way they didn't normally the next morning. Autumn wasn't and never had been, a morning person, but this morning felt supercharged. She had to get out of this place. They had given her all she needed and she needed to play her usual gypsy exit and get out. Autumn had never been happy staying in one place for too long.

She gave Superman one last affectionate nip, which the crime fighter barely noticed much less woke up to and started to clean her ruffled fur. With nothing to bring along, she crept out of the holding cell, which had been conveniently left open, once she was done with her wash.

Now, a predicament faced her. Where was she to go? The justice league was vast and contained many members, surly they would find her wherever she went. She hardly wanted to leave the city, but she couldn't stay here. That nice bat guy might have taken her, but she didn't even know where he was. Maybe, he wasn't so nice around his house.

Autumn had been hurt too many times by various men to trust one around the house. They were much nicer before they lured you in and tried to hurt. Autumn had been lured before and she wasn't so easy to hook up with now.

Being a panther was kind of obvious, so she changed form into a big German shepherd dog. Still kind of obvious, but better then nothing, she reasoned. She looked filthy enough to be a stray anyway, she knew. Dg catchers were a lot less avid then child catchers. If she ever saw that bat guy again, she would have to thank him for being nice. Autumn considered herself a hard person to be nice too.

She scratched an ear and crept through the hall of justice as quietly as she could, trying to keep her nails from clacking on the floor. She turned into a black cat and velveted her paws so they would make no noise.

She stalked past the wonder twin's room. They were snoring loud enough to mask any movements she made. She didn't know how a girl and a guy could share a room and not do things together that they weren't supposed to at night, but she supposed they had some self restrain considering the fact that they were related. But, they had struck her as a little odd so maybe not. The monkey was disturbing and she thought turning into water was a pretty stupid power.

Autumn finally made it out of the building after creeping past the room of every hero. The dawn shadows cast the city in an eerie and almost beautiful light. Autumn, though having been reared in the city, never considered it any more then a hunk of human garbage, but this was where her heritage was and leavening was a sorrow that wormed it's way deep in her heart.

Her father had taken her to the jungles of South America once and she had begged him to stay there. Bristol had shaken his head sadly and said her loyalties must be cast with people but he might take her back someday. He had known he couldn't and she knew that now, but it had been a pretty thought to the five year old. Bristol had taken her so many places in their five years together. She had that to hold onto.

Autumn trotted through the gloomy city on her way to the outskirts where her father's apartment was along with all her worldly possessions.

When Autumn got to the apartment, she climbed the fire escape and crawled inside, turning into a girl. She got a bag and into it put a sweater that still smelt strongly of Bristol, despite the years, and a little tape recording. There was a picture of him and Alicia, a sheet of music and a soft stuffed wolf.

With everything she needed, Autumn crawled back out of the building and turned into a dog. Starting off at a swift lope, she traveled east with the bag wrapped around her neck.

"Batman, I don't know where the girl could be, she's completely vanished."

"Well", said Batman, "It looked like she knew how to take care of herself."

"It's not just that", said Superman, "She's still unstable."

"She'll lay low", said Batman, She's not stupid. I doubt she'd cause trouble because she doesn't want to get caught again."

"I can't understand why she'd want to leave." Batman shrugged despite the fact that Superman couldn't see him over the phone.

"She wanted to go I guess, said. I always said the hall of justice isn't a very nice place." Superman laughed.

"You have always said that. Tell me if you see her though. She may not know where you are, but I have a feeling you'll see her again." Batman nodded, although Superman still couldn't see him, and hung up the phone.

He felt strangely empty, but he shouldn't. He hadn't even gotten that close to the girl, but he felt somehow connected. He had no doubt he would see again, no all he wondered was when.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn's tendons clicked uncomfortably loudly as she walked along. She hadn't stretched out very well and for some reason, her tendons made noises when she didn't. No earth being seemed to have the problem.

She paused for a moment in a single stinking alleyway, wiggling her rump in the air to stretch her back legs before changing poses to reach out her front legs to grasp at the cracks in the pavement with short, dog claws.

She didn't know what city she was in now, but she had been traveling forever it seemed. She gave a sort of grimace from stretching and clinched her teeth. Content that now her movements would make no noise, Autumn continued onward.

She let her guard down after a while, considering the fact that there was nothing on the street. She started to prance happily. Autumn was easily pleased. Her belly might be empty and her fur ruffled, but it was a bright sunny day and as far as she was concerned, things were looking up. In winter, Autumn rarely saw sunny days and she was happy for one when she got it.

As she was moving along, she caught a glimpse of something green. She ducked into a dark corner and turned into a girl.

Autumn, knowing very well the justice league was looking for her, had donned a mask so at least, she'd be harder to find. She had put her hair up too. Dirty as it was it didn't change much of her appearance.

"Hello", she called.

"Hello", a man said, jumping out. He was dressed in a green spandex suit covered in question marks and had on a green mask.

"Good day", Autumn said brightly, though keeping her distance. She knew a bit about men and they were hard to trust. But, men in masks could be helpful at times. She just hoped this one wasn't with the justice league here to find her. "What city is this?"

"This is Gotham." The name had no relevance at all to Autumn but she pretended to care.

"Are you a superhero?" she asked politely.

"Yes", the man said, "I'm the Riddler."

"Cool", the girl said, "I'm…" Autumn hadn't actually thought of a name for herself, but she wasn't going to use her real name. She thought for a moment and then remembered what her dad used to say to her sometimes.

"You're a feather in the wind on this planet, just like all the other humans except; you're a feather with a tail, that makes you very special."

"I'm Feather Tail", she said.

"Pleased to meet you", said the Riddler, holding out his hand to shake. She took it with a smile. This man seemed trustworthy. Anyone dressed in spandex could do no more evil then turning her into the justice league, or so she thought. "Do you have a place to stay Miss Feather Tail?" the Riddler asked.

"No", said Autumn.

"How about you stay with me then", said the Riddler.

"Ok", said Autumn, "Wait, you aren't staying at the hall of justice are you?"

"No, no, I work alone."

"Ohh good", said Autumn and followed him good-naturedly.

"What sort of powers do you have?" the Riddler asked innocently.

"I can change into different animals and stuff and heal wounds and I have wings to fly and sometimes I can read minds when I really work hard."

"Impressive", said the Riddler with an evil little smile on his face. This girl could be used for his own purposes. It was such a good plan.

The Riddler took now the newly dubbed Feather Tail back to his lair, which was currently a large and very drafty warehouse.

"This is a nice place", Feather Tail said politely. She picked out a corner and curled up as a dog. Then, she started to clean her fur. The Riddler was making a few calls while Feather napped, happy to have a place.

The villains, for that was indeed what the Riddler was, who were currently out of Arkham in Gotham were the penguin and the Joker and he decided they should all get together and decide how they would properly brainwash Feather to make her a good weapon.

It seemed easy enough. She didn't seem to like the justice league very much so they would start with them. Feather seemed very powerful and with all of them together, everything would work perfectly.

Riddler took a nap on a large and very beat up recliner and that was where Feather found him when she woke up. Being a caring sort of creature and wanting to show her gratitude, she started to make some food. After that was done, she put it in front of the Riddler to allow the fumes to wake him up and set about licking his hair.

The strange thing about Feather was that, as a leopard, her tongue had no spit, just little bumps, which translated into a perfect comb. The Riddler snorted in his sleep and Feather continued to message his head, the action being as methodic and calming to her as it was to her supposed new friend.

The Riddler finally woke up and looked up at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Feather shrugged.

"Combing your hair", she said. The Riddler looked down at the food in front of him, took the chance that it wasn't poisoned and dug in.

"This is delicious", he said through a full mouth. Feather gave a leopard grin and purred furiously as the Riddler scratched beneath her chin. She was the largest leopard he had ever seen, her paw easily as big as his face, yet here he was scratching her like she was a kitten.

The Riddler stroked the top of Feather's velvet head. He doubted she'd make a very good villain. She seemed just too… well good. Feather rolled over on her back to have her large chest scratched and he came to that conclusion, but perhaps she would make a good bodyguard. If she would make food for him, she would probably protect him from bats if he told her the Batman was a supervillian.

The Riddler rubbed Feather's large ribcage with his foot as he ate and watched her massive paws wiggle in the air like she was some sort of overgrown puppy. Suddenly, the Batman crashed through the roof.

Feather was on her feet in an instant, snarling at the man who had just made an entrance. She hadn't seen him yet, but she jumped between him and the Riddler.

At first, the Riddler was excited. Surly she would win, but then he saw a piece of glass lodged in her shoulder. He could see she was limping, but maybe she would win anyway. Her ears lay flat on her skull and she bristled, obviously ready to protect her new friend.

"Your crime spree is over Riddler", a deep voice said, "the next place you'll be reclining in is Arkham Asylum." Feather's ears popped up and stopped bristling.

"Bat dude", she said. "It's me." Batman paused. "I go by Feather Tail now", she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Feather Tail", the Riddler said, "Attack, he's a villain and he's trying to kill me." Feather cocked her head, obviously deeply confused.

"But, he's with the justice league and they're heroes. He can't be a villain. Bat guy, come meet my new friend. His name is the Riddler and he's letting me stay here tonight. You won't hurt him will you?"

"Come here Feather Tail, he's dangerous", Batman growled, going with the name change.

"But, he's nice. He scratched my chest and everything. You are here to hurt him."

"I have to arrest him."

"I won't let you", Feather said, "He was nice to me."

"I was too", said Batman.

"So no one will hurt you either", said Feather. "Can't we all be friends?" The Riddler smacked his forehead. This wasn't going to work at all; he was quickly figuring that out. He started to sneak out the back entrance. Maybe, at least, he could escape, considering the fact that Feather didn't want him to get hurt. Batman tried to go to him, but Feather blocked his path.

"Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you." Batman ignored her and tried to push past again. That was when Feather pretty much lost her patience with him. She very gently though firmly pushed him with her chest bone so that he fell backwards.

Before he hit the ground however, Feather caught him with her soft, velveted paw and put him on the ground. There, she pressed him to the earth and watched over her shoulder as the Riddler left.

Batman struggled and kicked, but Feather had all she needed in weight and size. Batman managed to free one arm and in a desperate attempt to free himself fully, threw a bomb of teargas at Feather's face.

Feather gave a squeal of pain and fell back hard on her rump. Batman charged after the Riddler, who had enough sense to be long gone.

Batman was furious, having tracked the Riddler for weeks, but his anger was nothing compared to Feather's fear and confusion.

Sightless and in pain, she stumbled around blindly, whimpering and running into things. Splinters quickly lodged themselves in her undefended muzzle, adding to her pain and increasing her whimpering. Finally, she collapsed into a corner with a low moan of sorrow and fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman called the justice league to tell them he had found the girl, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. She had stopped him from apprehending the Riddler, but she had been confused. The Riddler was incapable of kindness, so he thought, and he wondered what he could have done to make Autumn, now apparently known as Feather Tail, protect him. She had done her best to hurt nothing on Batman but his pride but she had obviously been in pain.

He couldn't get her squeal of agony as the gas penetrated her sensitive eyes and nose out of his head. The justice league, not surprisingly, turned up empty handed and without so much as a lead on where to find the girl and told Batman to call if he saw her again. He promised he would. He shook his head as he was sliding into the shower to soothe his tired muscles. What more was going to happen?

Autumn woke up a few hours later, her shoulder throbbing and swollen. She eased the splinters out of her muzzle slowly and slunk out of the building. She smelt the justice league all over and was surprised they hadn't found her, not that she wasn't grateful. She limped away as fast as a large leopard with an equally large piece of glass sticking out of her shoulder can.

Autumn staggered as far as she could and just collapsed again. Rain was drizzling down and quickly became a genuine downpour. Although she was wet cold and miserable, the rain eased the swelling in Autumn's throbbing shoulder. The blood had stopped long ago, but the wound was starting to reopen under the pressure of the rain.

Autumn staggered to find cover and finally did. She sat there, head hanging, tears streaming down her long muzzle. She was so confused. What was she going to do? She had thought Batman and the Riddler were her friends, but how could they both be her friends if they so obviously hated each other? Not knowing what else to do, she dreamed of large fireplaces to sit in front of and soft carpets to lie on.

She sat there for what seemed like forever until she heard a voice. "Feather Tail", it said. Feather looked around and saw the Riddler standing close by.

"What are you doing here?" she asked gloomily.

"I came back to get you", he said. Technically, this wasn't exactly true. The Riddler had come back to see what he could salvage from his lair and had chanced upon Feather, but she needn't know that right now.

"You lied to me", she said softly.

"I'm sorry", said the Riddler, "but I knew you wouldn't trust me if I didn't. I didn't hurt you Feather Tail; that was Batman."

"I guess so", said Feather, "but he didn't mean too."

"He meant the gas", the Riddler said.

"Yea", said Feather, "he did."

"So, fight with me. We can rid the world of Batman once and for all."

"I can't", Feather said.

"Why?" the Riddler asked.

"Because I can't kill, not anymore. I did once, long ago, but I promised, no more killing." The Riddler sighed. He was too tired to fight her. Then, he noticed her shoulder.

The Riddler wasn't stupid, far from it. To outwit Batman, you couldn't afford to be stupid. Her shoulder was going to get infected, he knew. He might be able to convince her to join his side, but not if she died from an infected shoulder.

"Let me fix you up", the Riddler said, "No more lies, I already proved you could trust me." Feather was so lost and alone, at that point, she was ready to trust anyone, known villain or not. She meekly followed the Riddler like a lamb as he led her around one corner and then the next to his other lair.

There, he had her lay down and went to get some very large pliers and some disinfectant. Feather fell asleep, which left him free to steal the rest of the stuff he needed.

"Now", he said, when he got back, "Bite this." He was holding up the large leg of a chair.

"Why", Feather asked.

"So you don't bite me when I pull this out. What do I look like, a Twilight fan?" Feather shrugged and fastened her large, bone crushing jaws around the chair leg. The Riddler braced himself against the floor and pulled as hard as he could.

He felt Feather's body tense and writhe beneath him and heard a great crack that could only be assumed to be the chair leg splintering into a thousand bits. The Riddler slumped against a heavily panting Feather with the pliers and the shard of glass in his hand.

She was bleeding heavily so he pressed some bandages to the wound as hard as he could. Eventually, the flow ebbed and he was able to bind her shoulder, which was easier said then done with Feather affectionately licking him and practically knocking him over.

Despite himself, his heart went out to the lost little girl. He was starting to like her, which wasn't good at all. He couldn't be sympathetic, because if she didn't join him, which was looking likely, he would have to terminate her life, for security reasons.

One less superhero in the world is a good thing to a known villain like the Riddler. Feather was currently lounging on the floor, exhausted. If ever there was a time to kill her now would be good, when she couldn't fight back.

But, as he was slathering liberal amounts of antibiotic on her shoulder while she practically knocked him over with happy tongue swipes, he knew he couldn't.

"Hey kid, get out of here", he said softly. Feather got up after he was done and gave him one last lick, purring and rubbing up against him. "Alright, alright", the Riddler said laughing, "Think about my offer, because I doubt you'll get a better offer from Bats. The Joker's coming and you need to be out when he gets here, because he won't let you go."

"I don't care what Batman says", Feather said softly, "You are my friend and you are nice, even if you're only trying to get me to be like you." Then, she padded out into the unforgiving world, bag slung her now dog shoulder.

Batman didn't know what happened to Feather, but he wondered if he was going to see her again in battle. Next time, he was sure to talk to her. He remembered that big piece of glass in her shoulder, staining her beautiful, black velvet fur with dark red liquid. He wondered what was going to become of her.

The way he had treated her verses the way the Riddler had treated her was not promising. He wouldn't be surprised if she donned green spandex and followed the Riddler around now. If he was smart, he would keep being nice to her and make the rest of the villains be too, or she might turn on them.

Well, then again, he didn't know. The girl seemed awfully loyal. Perhaps, the Riddler needed only a week of being nice to her to make her a loyal partner forever.

Batman didn't want to think about meeting her in battle actually trying to kill him. If she could immobilize him and try to keep him safe that easily, she could probably just as easily murder him.

Batman decided to try and turn her next time he saw her, at least bring her back to the side of good. What she needed was guidance, someone to follow. He started to imagine himself as that mentor, teaching her to fight for good. Realizing what he was thinking, he shook those thoughts out of his head.

He couldn't think like that. He wasn't going to have another sidekick. Autumn was better off with Superman or even the Green Lantern. While trying to convince himself of this, his eyes fell on the Robin suit in the glass case in the Batcave.

Who was he kidding? Batman was a wreak he was so lonely. He needed another sidekick, but not that girl. Autumn would be a handful for a regular metahuman; he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle her.

For one thing, she was a teenager and because of that, they were bound to clash in the future. She would probably rip out his throat the first time he got mad at her and what was he supposed to do to discipline a seven hundred pound leopard? And what was he supposed to teach her?

No, he would find a nice, easy to handle dark haired boy to be a Robin and try to forget about that girl. He would probably see her again, when the league caught up with her that is. He wondered if they ever would. Well, he had made up his mind. Tomorrow, he would look for a new Robin.

Batman thought he was satisfied, but something in his head kept whispering Autumn's name. He pushed it aside and buried it deep inside himself, but he couldn't kill it completely. It just kept coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Bruce again couldn't forget her. He liked what she said. She liked to protect. Isn't what that was needed in a prospective Batman sidekick. She wanted a family with no secrets. Well, with him she could have one. He had made up his mind. He knew he couldn't handle the girl, but maybe, he didn't have to. If she really wanted a family she would handle herself.

Bruce called Superman at the hall of justice. "Hey bats", said Superman. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to take Autumn", he said.

"What", Superman exclaimed.

"I've made up my mind, I'm just informing you."

"And I've made up mine. She's too dangerous to be let out with regular heroes so she will live at the hall of justice."

"You would destroy her life", said Batman simply. "That is no place for someone to grow up. With me, she'll have a chance at a normal life. I can handle her"

"Its not that I don't think you can handle her its just that…"

"You don't think I can handle her Superman", Batman said, "just admit it."

"Ok", said Superman, "I am saying that. I don't think I could handle her either."

"So, you're planning to keep her in a cell her whole life. I'm going to take her Superman, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Batman", said Superman, exasperated, "Don't be like that. I'll come to Gotham and get the kid if I have to."

"You don't know where she is", Batman said, "and who's to say I won't pull out the kryptonite when you get here." Superman had never felt so annoyed at his one weakness in his whole life. It was one thing to have a weakness like that and, in consequence, have everyone know what it was, but to have Batman wave it in his face was a little too much.

"Look Batman, I can bring the league in, the whole league." Batman rolled his eyes. Superman was seriously overreacting.

"It's one teenager Superman, relax. Don't go waving your stupid league under my nose like you're going to stuff it down my throat."

"Don't talk about kryptonite then", Superman said angrily. "Look, it's not exactly a secret you don't particularly like metahumans, so why do you want the kid."

"Superman", Batman said softly, "I need her, badly and she needs me right now. She needs a family and even if that's just me, I think it'll be ok. She's so happy all the time and I want her to stay like that." Superman gave a big sigh.

"Alright", he said, "but when I come by to check up on you, don't you dare pull out the kryptonite on me."

"Alright", said Batman, "I have to go." Superman gave a sigh after he hung up. This wasn't a good idea, but what was he supposed to do. Batman's heart was a very complicated thing. He was so deep and brooding all the time. Perhaps the girl would lighten him up a bit. If he was admitting that he needed someone, then he really did.

Superman had not been serious about the league. None of them would dare encroach on Batman's turf, but Batman would have no problem pulling out the big guns on them if they showed up. Gotham was metahuman free and would continue to be until Batman said it wasn't. Autumn didn't know how lucky she was.

Superman was worried about something else though. How would Batman react to a girl? She would demand more from him then the boys had. Superman decided he would just have to trust that things would turn out well. What else could he do?

Bruce Wayne showed up at the adoption center and announced his intentions to adopt Autumn. After a long series of boring processes and papers, he was allowed to see the girl. She was lying on her back, staring up at the wall in a waiting room for the kids.

"Autumn", Bruce said. Autumn looked over and Bruce was surprised she didn't flip him out by the look she gave him.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding depressed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me." Autumn fell out of her chair and onto the ground.

"What the… really, no lies."

"Well", Bruce mumbled unhappily, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding, of course I do" Bruce looked up at her. "I'm just shocked you actually want me. Will I get to fight?"

"Yes", said Bruce, "I want you to be my sidekick and fight evil by my side. Please."

"Of course", said Autumn, "Yes if you really want me, then yes."

"Yes", said Bruce, "lets go home." Autumn surprised him. She coiled her arms around his neck and hung on tight to him. Bruce surprised himself by putting his arms around her and holding her as tight as he could, right on back.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Bruce again couldn't forget her. He liked what she said. She liked to protect. Isn't what that was needed in a prospective Batman sidekick. She wanted a family with no secrets. Well, with him she could have one. He had made up his mind. He knew he couldn't handle the girl, but maybe, he didn't have to. If she really wanted a family she would handle herself.

Bruce called Superman at the hall of justice. "Hey bats", said Superman. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to take Autumn", he said.

"What", Superman exclaimed.

"I've made up my mind, I'm just informing you."

"And I've made up mine. She's too dangerous to be let out with regular heroes so she will live at the hall of justice."

"You would destroy her life", said Batman simply. "That is no place for someone to grow up. With me, she'll have a chance at a normal life. I can handle her"

"Its not that I don't think you can handle her its just that…"

"You don't think I can handle her Superman", Batman said, "just admit it."

"Ok", said Superman, "I am saying that. I don't think I could handle her either."

"So, you're planning to keep her in a cell her whole life. I'm going to take her Superman, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Batman", said Superman, exasperated, "Don't be like that. I'll come to Gotham and get the kid if I have to."

"You don't know where she is", Batman said, "and who's to say I won't pull out the kryptonite when you get here." Superman had never felt so annoyed at his one weakness in his whole life. It was one thing to have a weakness like that and, in consequence, have everyone know what it was, but to have Batman wave it in his face was a little too much.

"Look Batman, I can bring the league in, the whole league." Batman rolled his eyes. Superman was seriously overreacting.

"It's one teenager Superman, relax. Don't go waving your stupid league under my nose like you're going to stuff it down my throat."

"Don't talk about kryptonite then", Superman said angrily. "Look, it's not exactly a secret you don't particularly like metahumans, so why do you want the kid."

"Superman", Batman said softly, "I need her, badly and she needs me right now. She needs a family and even if that's just me, I think it'll be ok. She's so happy all the time and I want her to stay like that." Superman gave a big sigh.

"Alright", he said, "but when I come by to check up on you, don't you dare pull out the kryptonite on me."

"Alright", said Batman, "I have to go." Superman gave a sigh after he hung up. This wasn't a good idea, but what was he supposed to do. Batman's heart was a very complicated thing. He was so deep and brooding all the time. Perhaps the girl would lighten him up a bit. If he was admitting that he needed someone, then he really did.

Superman had not been serious about the league. None of them would dare encroach on Batman's turf, but Batman would have no problem pulling out the big guns on them if they showed up. Gotham was metahuman free and would continue to be until Batman said it wasn't. Autumn didn't know how lucky she was.

Superman was worried about something else though. How would Batman react to a girl? She would demand more from him then the boys had. Superman decided he would just have to trust that things would turn out well. What else could he do?

Bruce Wayne showed up at the adoption center and announced his intentions to adopt Autumn. After a long series of boring processes and papers, he was allowed to see the girl. She was lying on her back, staring up at the wall in a waiting room for the kids.

"Autumn", Bruce said. Autumn looked over and Bruce was surprised she didn't flip him out by the look she gave him.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding depressed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me." Autumn fell out of her chair and onto the ground.

"What the… really, no lies."

"Well", Bruce mumbled unhappily, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding, of course I do" Bruce looked up at her. "I'm just shocked you actually want me. Will I get to fight?"

"Yes", said Bruce, "I want you to be my sidekick and fight evil by my side. Please."

"Of course", said Autumn, "Yes if you really want me, then yes."

"Yes", said Bruce, "lets go home." Autumn surprised him. She coiled her arms around his neck and hung on tight to him. Bruce surprised himself by putting his arms around her and holding her as tight as he could, right on back.


End file.
